


Sweet Child of Mine

by Succoria_Mermaid



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: F/M, This is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succoria_Mermaid/pseuds/Succoria_Mermaid
Summary: The daughter of Ophelia and Eddie Riggs was sent to live in the human world so she would be safe but she was always destined to go back when the time was right. Her life was always in danger no matter where she went.





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted this so I could save it off of my laptop because this thing is old and ready to kick the bucket. I wrote this when the game first came out and I'm sure it sucks. But I wanted to keep it because my best friend helped me write it. I was depressed and we were laying on the couch, passing the laptop back and forth to add more to whatever the other had typed. It got my mind off of it and it was comforting. I'll add the rest later after I edit the grammar and spelling and shit. The fanfic might suck but I want to make sure the grammar is correct at least.
> 
> I apologize for this massive trainwreck of a story.

"Listen Cori, your father and I love you very much."

"But you need to grow up in a place that is safer than this one, baby."

"You will understand one day and we hope you will forgive us."

...

Cori opened her eyes to the darkness of her bedroom. Her parent's words echoed in her head. She could still hear them so clearly even though she had been a newborn when they had said it to her. It was hard to comprehend how she still remembered such a thing. Nothing else could be remembered. Over the years she had hoped she would someday remember any old memory involving her parents. Those hopes were crushed as she became older. She just wished she could understand why they sent her away to grow up here. Surely they didn't live in such a dangerous area that children couldn't be there.

She sat up and stretched her arms out with a yawn. Today was her seventeenth birthday and she wasn't looking forward to it. What was a birthday without her actual parents?

An arm snaked around her waist, "Cori baby. You're up so early."

"Hunter, you need to leave before they see you're here." Cori giggled when he pulled her back into his arms on the bed into a bear hug, "Hunter! Come on!"

Hunter chuckled into her neck, "They shouldn't be mad. I mean, it's not like we are having sex or anything."

"Not until I'm eighteen, dude." She kissed him.

"Well, thank the Titans for that." A voice from the door came.

"Uncle Felix! Oh my God!" Cori threw a pillow at her godfather, hoping her godmother wasn't behind him, "I swear, he's like a damn ninja!"

He wasn't attacking her boyfriend yet, that was good. But she had a feeling a lecture of some sort was in her future. She hated those. Felix had heard her oath earlier and was in fact very happy at the moment, even if his goddaughter was in bed with her older shirtless boyfriend, "Hunter. Since you are here and my goddaughter is still pure, I should invite you to eat breakfast with us. How do you like your coffee?"

"Black, like my metal."

Felix raised a brow and nodded in silent approval, maybe he had judged this guy too harshly. He was sleeping with Cori but it was only sleeping, he liked metal and acted like he truly adored her... Still, there was something about him Felix couldn't place. After Hunter literally saved her life was when he became apart of it. A drunk douche bag went into one of the concerts she had attended and, after killing several people, would have shot her in the head if Hunter hadn't disarmed the man by catching him off guard. Cori had been so shaken up for days after but Hunter helped her feel safe enough to leave the house again. He had proved himself worthy so Felix couldn't continue to hate him, especially after hearing they had made a pact to wait and become intimate when she was eighteen and old enough to be doing such things.

Cori showered and threw on a black skirt with fishnet over the pockets, her black spaghetti strap matched it. She pondered over what to wear for her birthday to go with her tooth necklace that had once belonged to her father. A simple black choker was chosen in the end with some black eye makeup and lipstick. Hunter loved it when she wore her black fishnet tights on her legs, she decided to surprise him with those before pulling on her combat boots. His eyes always widened when she would walk into the room with her fishnet on her legs, it was his ultimate weakness. Hopefully, Felix wouldn't notice his reaction. Her godmother on the other hand... She noticed everything.

She bounced down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen, smirking when she saw Hunter standing with a coffee cup in his hand. His long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, the marks she had left on his neck in plain sight for everyone to see. Well, Felix had heard her vow of waiting until later, that didn't mean she couldn't mess around. Right now, Hunter had a grim look on his face. Felix was clearly explaining something to him and she hoped he wasn't threatening him again.

"Cori, dearest! Sit down. We have something special for you." Her godmother Dagger took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen table.

"No lessons in kickboxing or sword fighting today? Is that my birthday present?" Cori asked happily.

"That is one thing but we have something else for you." Dagger happily skipped to the counter and picked up a little box. With a big smile on her face, she handed it to Cori, "I've been waiting for this for years!"

Even though she was anxious to open her gift, Cori examined the box slowly just to pick on her godmother who was begging her to open it quickly. She gave in and untied the black bow and opened the top of the velvet box. What she saw confused her somewhat but she fell in love with it.

"This is amazing... What is it?" Her fingers trailed over the detailing on the silver belt buckle. It was beautiful and felt warm under her touch.

Dagger and Felix held each other's hands, "It's your father's. His father passed it down to him, now it is yours. I have been waiting so long to give it to you."

Cori instantly moved to put it on her belt. She had a bit of trouble first but eventually got it on. After she made complete sure it wasn't falling off, she did a twirl, "How do I look?"

"You are definitely your father's daughter. I can definitely see your mother in you too." Dagger smiled, "I miss being with her and the other razor girls."

A sad smile touched Cori's lips. She knew her parents would be disappointed in how she turned out if they could see her. A 'gothic' girl with a daddy kink who never got along with anyone and always got into fights at school. The cops hated her because she was always there in the middle of a troubling event, "I just wish I could meet Mom and Dad. I don't understand why they wouldn't let me stay with them if they wanted me."

Hunter stepped forward and gave Cori a box, "Here, try not to think about it. Happy birthday, baby girl."

She smiled and opened it, inside was a ring with a skull on it.

"Think of it as a promise ring." He smiled.

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him hard. The fact that her godmother and father were watching didn't bother her one bit.

"Sooo, can we go to the concert at the stage my father built now? I am anxious as hell to see everyone from backstage!" The VIP tickets had been in her bag for weeks and she was finally happy to be using them. Finally, she would see the stage her dad supposedly built and her favorite band would be performing on it.

Felix and Dagger made sure she had her backpack with her that had clothes in it for the hotel they would be staying in. Dagger, knowing the outcome of this event, slipped more of her personal items in the many zippers. It was her favorite bag she took with her everywhere, she hardly ever took it off and she intended to take it backstage with her.

...

Halfway through the concert, Cori sighed happily in Hunter's arms as she leaned back against his chest. Her eyes watched the band on stage, occasionally glancing nervously at security. She managed to slip past them with a knife in her pocket. Sneaking past metal detectors was one of her specialties. Hunter wasn't as lucky. He had left all of his metal objects in the car though. But at this moment, she had never felt so safe and happy.

"Sie ist die Königin der Käfer  
Sie kommt über uns heut Nacht  
Ihre Liebe wollten wir nicht haben  
Ihr Zorn verfolgt uns tausendfach"

The band continued their song on this old stage. Cori smiled and moved away from Hunter long enough to stretch her arms out. One of the speakers malfunctioned and made her jump. This only caused her to fall against the stone wall where a large shard of broken glass sliced over her arm. 

"Cori!" Hunter ran to her, shocked at the red blood pouring down her arm.

"I'm fine, Hunter. Don't panic but don't move me either. I'm getting dizzy..."

"Ah, okay, just... Hold on!" He took off his hoodie and pressed it over the wound, "Stay here, I'm going to get help!"

She watched him run off, 'Okay, so this is how I die. By bleeding to death backstage at a concert. I didn't do shit to deserve a death like this..' 

Looking back at the deep cut, she noticed she would definitely need stitches if she didn't bleed out. She hadn't meant to step this far into the corner. Why had the glass been there in the first place? Didn't the stage get checked over before anyone got here? The blood ran faster, dripping to the ground until she held it against her in an attempt to add more pressure in hopes of stopping the bleeding. The blood dripped over her shirt and skirt, falling onto her belt buckle. Hallucinations began and fear engulfed her. After that, she became dizzy and blacked out...


End file.
